fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsue Misao
Purple (main) Red (sub) Black (Dark Eclipse) |power = |katakana = 満栄 みさお |age = 17 |home = Karayujo Town |appearance=Episode 1 (mentioned) Episode 12 (as Dark Eclipse) Episode 14 (as Misao) |seiyuu = Nazuka Kaori|enter Pretty Cure = Magical Girl Information |symbol = Light of the Moon |hcolor = Lavender (Misao) Pastel purple (Eclipse) |ecolor = Dark green (Misao) Green (Eclipse) |TopColor = #a456b7 |SecondColor = #ba2909}} is one of the main protagonists in Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!. She is the very first to become a Pretty Cure in the series and is also the elder sister to both Hoshiyo and Hokuto. Her alter ego is and she represents the light of the moon. Appearance Misao is a tall girl with fair skin, green eyes, and lavender hair which she ties into a high ponytail. In her casual outfit, she sports a purple shirt with a brown belt under a long white cardigan. She has wide leg bell bottoms and purple heels with ribbons. Personality Unlike her younger siblings, Misao's fame in school was much less. Although she's known for her academics in her year, she's mostly just kept quiet. She allows herself to be in the shadow of her more known siblings even with an almost as talented as they have. Misao notably, however, plays the violin as her pastime besides reading. Cure Eclipse Attacks * : Cure Eclipse's purification attack. * : A group attack performed by Cure Flare, Cure Ripple, Cure Aurora, and later Cure Eclipse. Etymology Mitsue (満栄) : Mitsu (満) means 'fullness' or 'enough' and E'' (栄) means 'prosperity' or 'honour'. Together, the name means 'full of honour'.https://www.behindthename.com/name/mitsue/submitted '''Misao '(みさお) : alludes to the kanji 操 where Misao ''(操) means 'chastity' or 'fidelity'.https://www.behindthename.com/name/misao/submitted '''Mitsue Misao '''can mean 'fidelity full of honour' or 'chastity full of honour'. '''Eclipse' is the time when the sun or the moon is blocked out.https://dictionary.cambridge.org/us/dictionary/english/eclipse Songs Misao's voice actor, Nazuka Kaori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Some of them include duets with Hanazawa Kana (Emiko), Kanada Aki (Namika), Hikasa Yōko (Hoshiyo), Sakura Ayane (Aya), Taneda Risa (Amaya), Hayashibara Megumi (Koemi), Inoue Marina (Kaede), Tōyama Nao (Kaori), Kayano Ai (Chika), Kaida Yuki (Seijun), Tomatsu Haruka (Eri), and Okamoto Nobuhiko (Hokuto). Duets * Beautiful Night Sky (Along with Hikasa Yōko) * 12 Lights, 1 Heart (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Kanada Aki, Hikasa Yōko, Sakura Ayane, Taneda Risa, Hayashibara Megumi, Inoue Marina, Tōyama Nao, Kayano Ai, Kaida Yuki, and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia *Misao's seiyuu, Nazuka Kaori, also voices Liz from Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. *Misao is considered the easiest Cure to design amongst the entire metaseries so far. *Misao is the second Cure to have been a Pretty Cure since before the start of the series. **She is, however, the first to become one based on the timeline of the series. *Before the revamp, Misao's name used to be Fujiwara Haruki. **Her Cure name also used to be Cure Moonbeam. *She, along with Aya, are the only major characters to not have official art drawn during the Prism Rainbow! era of the series. *Misao is the only main Cure in the series whose civilian name was no reference to her theme colour nor power. *So far, Misao is the fan favourite among the Cures in the series. *She is the first Cure to play the violin. References Category:Pretty Cures Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Female Characters Category:AkiCharacters Category:Female Cures Category:Main Cures